


Try Try Again

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Blanca, Libby, and Sabrina Do Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 21st Birthday, But Fitz spends the night anyway, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Lab Sex, Risking Getting Caught, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Semi-Public Sex, Sex at work, They weren't roommates, almost, frittatas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: On Jemma's 21st birthday FitzSimmons have too much to drink and fall into bed together. But Fitz doesn't remember what happened...and Jemma doesn't want to tell him how bad it was. Can their friendship survive this or will their relationship be changed forever?
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Blanca, Libby, and Sabrina Do Kink Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615822
Comments: 56
Kudos: 93
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the squares "Free Space" (chapter 1) and "Risking Getting Caught" (Chapter 3) for @mcukinkbingo. There are three chapters and they are all written.
> 
> The inspiration for this fic came from the book Tequila, Tequila. I loved the summary...but the book, not so much. It was just a perfect story for FS, so I had to write it.
> 
> A big, big thanks to @agentofship and @blancasplayground for all of their help. They are the best! <3 <3 <3

“Come on, Simmons,” Sally pleaded. “It’s Friday night _and_ it’s your 21st birthday. If there was ever a night to go out, it’s tonight.”

Sally leaned against the counter where Jemma was trying to work. Trying being the operative word. She glared at her friend through her lab goggles.

“Being old enough to drink isn't really a big deal. Fitz and I have been old enough to drink back home for ages.”

Sally rolled her eyes. “Right. But not here in New York. Where you work with the hottest man in the department.”

Jemma’s mind went straight to Fitz. She wasn’t sure she’d consider him the hottest man in the department. He was just Fitz. Though he did have nice lean muscles, talented hands he could probably put to very good use, and blue eyes you could —

“Jemma!” Sally waved a hand in front of her. “I’m talking about James. You remember? The hot, new biochemist?”

“Oh, right. James.” He was attractive enough. But he wasn’t nearly as brilliant as Fitz. Not really surprising that Sally was interested in him though. Jemma was friends with Sally, but there were a lot of things they didn’t see eye to eye on. 

“So? Are you in? I’m sure you’ll get some free drinks. And if you don’t want them I’ll be more than happy to take them off your hands.”

Jemma turned back to the samples she was analyzing and sighed. Agreeing to go would be the simplest way to get Sally out of her space so she could finish her work. She was developing a new technique for working with samples of suspected alien origin and Fitz was helping her with some of the design elements. She’d much rather be doing that than going to a bar — or talking about going to a bar. So she nodded and hoped the other woman would take the hint and leave. But she didn’t. 

“What about you, Fitz?”

“What about me?” he asked, turning towards them.

“Are you in for drinks tonight? Simmons is coming. I know you didn’t want to go without her when I invited you a few weeks ago.”

Fitz shot her a look and Jemma just shrugged.

“I, ah, didn’t really see the point in leaving Simmons alone when we had plans already just to go to a bar I didn’t want to go to with p—“

“Fitz!” Jemma interrupted him before he could say something that would upset Sally. “You should come with. Help me celebrate my birthday.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course. And then afterwards we can watch that documentary I’ve been telling you about.” She wasn’t planning on staying very long anyway and she couldn’t think of a better way to spend her birthday than to be with Fitz. One drink should be enough to satisfy Sally — if she even noticed they were there once she convinced James to join them. And tomorrow Fitz was taking her to the planetarium and then to her favorite Italian restaurant. They could just make a weekend of it. 

“Alright. Yeah. Fine.” Then he turned to Sally with a scowl. “Will you let Simmons get back to work now?”

“Fine.” Sally held her hands up in surrender. “Just be ready to go before six. I know how late you two work sometimes.”

Jemma smiled at him as Sally finally left the lab. There were definite advantages to having Fitz as a best friend. He always knew exactly what she needed. 

“Thank you, Fitz. We don’t have to stay out long.”

“Yeah, no, that’s fine. It’s your birthday after all.”

“No, really. Just one drink and we’ll be on our way.”

* * *

Jemma’s head was spinning in a thoroughly pleasant way. Everything was floating.

“Whoops.” She slumped against Fitz as her feet got a little away from her. His arm kept her upright though he stumbled a bit as well.

“Bloody uneven pavement,” he said, scowling at the sidewalk.

“Oh, it’s alright Fitz. It didn’t mean it. Don’t be upset.”

“You’re right. We should just keep moving.”

Jemma kept walking, putting one foot in front of the other in an effort to reach her flat without falling. She hadn’t realized Limoncello was so yummy and she’d had more than she’d intended. Every time she’d turned around there had been another drink in her hand. Fitz had even helped her drink them, but more had just kept coming. 

“Ugh. I don’t think I can stay awake long enough to watch the documentary.” She covered her mouth with her palm as a yawn tried to escape. 

“Morning. I mean, we can watch…we can—”

“Yes, of course.” Jemma allowed Fitz to guide her to her flat. Not that she needed his help, or anything. She just enjoyed having him near her. “You’re staying, right?”

She squinted up at him and giggled, an unexpected hiccup slipping out of her mouth. 

“Don’t know. Did you want me to?”

Jemma stopped walking and pulled Fitz to a halt beside her. His steps were unsteady and he swayed a little at her sudden stop.

“Yeah, I want you…” Her voice was breathy and she felt unsteady again. “... to stay.”

“”You do?” He moved closer to her and she blinked. “I want --”

“It’s my birthday! I want you to stay so we can keep celebrating.” 

“Happy birthday, Jemma.” His easy smile and the sound of her name filled her stomach with butterflies. 

“ _Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me…_ ” she sang. "Plus, your flat is the other way.”

“Jus’ needed to make sure you got home, ah, safe.”

He was such a good friend. But she didn’t need him trying to be her mum. She wasn’t a child. 

“I’m angry with you,” she wailed. Fitz looked slightly alarmed. But when she stumbled again, his arms were there to catch her, making both of them giggle. And when he didn’t pull his arm away after she had righted herself, she gladly held onto him for the rest of the walk home. Which was a good thing because he probably would have ended up taking a header into the pavement if she hadn’t been holding onto him so tightly. As it was they both fell against a car parked on the street, but at least they were mostly upright. 

Once they reached her door, she fumbled with her keys for a moment, trying to fit the enormous key into the lock that suddenly seemed too small. Fitz’s hand settled on top of hers and a shock of electricity passed between them. 

“Here, let me. I can slide it in. You just have to be gentle." 

He gave her a grin that make her heart race, but Jemma jerked away from him and the key finally slid into the lock. “I don’t need your help, Leo. I can take care of myself.”

She was very proud of herself as she turned the key. Still quite capable after a night of overindulging. 

But before the door could open she swayed right back into Fitz’s arms. His laugh was contagious and she giggled, resting her hands on his shoulders for more stability. 

“Maybe I do need your help after all. Everything is so much better with you.” She wasn’t too proud to admit she needed him. 

She tilted her face up to look at him since they were now impossibly close. So much closer than they normally were, even in the lab. She could feel the heat of his body and smell tequila on his breath. And then his mouth was on hers. 

She kissed him back messily, not bothering with any sort of precision in her actions. He held her against the door, grinding his lower body against her. Liquid heat flooded her and she groped for the doorknob, just enough awareness left to know she didn’t want to do this in the hallway. As the door gave way behind her, they both stumbled, suddenly thrown off-balance and Jemma nearly knocked over the lamp on the small table by the door.

A second of tense silence passed between them and then she was in his arms again. She didn’t want to think. Only feel. His lips moved down her neck and landed on her shoulder, his warm breath soothing her skin after his tongue laid a path of fire over her. 

“Fitz...Fitz, oh!”

Fitz’s face was against her neck, the slight stubble against her sensitive skin sending a jolt straight to her pussy. Her knickers were sticky against her skin and she needed him closer. 

She let out a few shaky breaths, trying to get her bearings, but it was useless. Until this moment she’d never considered Fitz as anything more than a friend — a very, very good friend — but the way he kissed her took her breath — and her thoughts — away. There was no room in her mind for anything except him. 

She reached for his tie, letting her fingertips drag down his chest before grabbing the end of the tie and using it to pull him along with her as she walked backwards. He followed her awkwardly, bent forward slightly, trying to kiss her as they moved. 

“Jemma, I want —“ He captured her lips again and she was so distracted by the way his tongue moved against hers that she misjudged the distance to the door and hit her hip against the doorframe. 

“Oh!” She groaned, this time in pain rather than pleasure. 

“You okay?”

She started laughing, taking the last few steps into her room so she could fall onto the bed. 

“I guess I’m a bit tipsy,” she said primly before dissolving into giggles again. She rubbed her hip and winced. 

“Jemma, Jemma, Jemma…”

Fitz’s hands went to the button of her jeans. 

“What...what are you doing?”

“M-making sure you aren’t hurt. Is this okay?”

She sat up. Fitz had been in her bedroom, of course, but he had never tried to undress her before. Not that she was opposed to the idea. More like she might not survive if he stopped. 

“Yes. Yes, don’t stop.”

He urged her to lift her hips as he tugged her jeans down. 

“Oh, Fitz. You’re the sweetest!” Tears pooled at the corners of her eyes and she sniffed loudly. 

Fitz jumped, startled by the sound, and tipped over, landing on his arse. 

“Fitz! Did you die?”

She scrambled off the bed and accidentally knocked him over again in her haste to reassure herself that he was alright. He was flat on his back on her bedroom floor and she quickly unbuttoned his shirt to listen for his heartbeat. 

“Uh, Jemma?”

“Hmmm?”

She pressed her face to his chest, inhaling deeply. 

“What are you doing?”

“Making sure you’re still breathing. You fell over.”

“You could have just asked me.”

“Oh. Fitz?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you breathing?”

“Yeah. I think so.”

“Good. Because I need you.”

Jemma straddled him and rested her head on his chest, feeling comforted by the gentle rise and fall.

“This is nice,” he said. “Didn’t know your carpet was so comfortable. You should sleep here instead of the bed.”

“You’re right.” She reached out a hand to run it over the soft carpet. “You’re a genius.”

Suddenly Fitz turned to the side, tipping Jemma onto the floor. 

“Oops.”

Jemma giggled and reached for him. 

“Wait...you’re hurt.”

“I am?”

“Yeah. You ran into the door.”

Jemma looked around. “Are you sure that was me?”

“Pretty sure. Let me look. I’m a doctor.”

“Alright.” Jemma settled herself back down. 

“Looks like it’s gonna bruise.” Fitz’s forehead creased in concern as he leaned forward to examine her hip. “We should get some ice. Or a bandaid?”

Jemma started giggling again and poked a finger at his chest. “Don’t want you to leave. Maybe a kiss will make it all better.”

His face lit up. “I can do that.” 

She felt like putty in his hands as his fingers stroked her thighs and he laid a kiss on her knee. Sensations overwhelmed her. Hands returned to her hips, prodding the tender skin before he gently kissed the tender flesh. Heat filled her and she didn’t want to let him go. 

She scrambled to her feet and pushed her knickers down, leaving her brilliant best friend to pull them the rest of the way down her legs before dropping them on the floor. There wasn’t enough oxygen in the room as she met his eyes, the question clear in his gaze. She held her breath, waiting for him to speak. 

“Jemma, do you...do you want to have sex? Sex. Sex. Sex.” He burst out laughing. “Never noticed that was such a funny word.”

“Yes,” she whispered. “Do you? Want to have sex I mean. With me?” His answer to her question suddenly felt like the most important thing in the world.

“Fuck...yes,” he bit out, surging forward. 

She laid back on the bed and Fitz removed his trousers. Her body ached for release and she was certain Fitz was the only one who could give it to her. 

He stumbled and caught himself on the edge of the bed. “Bloody carpet…”

“I could move to a flat without carpet,” she offered. She really needed him inside her and she didn’t want any more distractions. 

“But then where would you sleep?”

She opened her mouth to answer, but the only sound that came out was a loud moan as he settled himself over her and rubbed his cock right against her entrance. With every motion he bumped against her clit and pleasure coiled tighter. She just needed him inside her. He mumbled her name amid completely nonsensical words and moved his hips erratically. She pushed up against him but he wasn’t finding his way inside her. 

“Fitz --”

He moved faster, eyes a little unfocused, and Jemma reached down to guide him, wrapping her fingers around his length...but it was too late. 

“Oh god, Jemma.”

His whole body tensed and then his release hit her stomach in sticky spurts.

Fitz collapsed on the bed beside her, his arm dragging her close as he murmured into her hair. She sucked in a breath, body still aching with need and waited for his hands to touch her. She could already imagine what it would be like to have his fingers stroke her. Long moments passed and her excitement increased, her clit pulsing in anticipation.

But nothing happened.

She twisted her head to look at him. There was a little bit of drool at the corner of his mouth, his deep breathing indicating he’d fallen asleep already. He looked almost angelic laying there and she reached out to touch him, only remembering at the last moment that he wasn’t hers to touch and waking him up now would only lead to a conversation that she was still too drunk to have properly. 

What had just happened? She couldn’t quite understand, her brain still too foggy to process what they had done. It was wonderful...and completely awful. Not since her first time had she not come when she’d been with a man. Her body still ached to be filled. But Fitz was definitely asleep. He hadn’t even stirred when she’d wiggled free from his grasp and grabbed her clothes from the floor. And now the sense of dread settling in her stomach was chasing away the remnants of her desire. 

She was nauseous, though that wasn’t Fitz’s fault. She’d definitely had too much to drink. They both had. Her stomach lurched and she ran to the loo, mindful of the evidence of their mistake drying on her skin. 

Once she was feeling more settled she drank enough water to finally quench her thirst and fell into a dreamless sleep on the couch. She wasn’t ready to face Fitz just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a big thank you to @blancasplayground and @agentofship for making all the words better and for being so amazingly supportive <3

Morning came too soon, sunlight streaming through the living room windows reminding Jemma of everything that had happened the night before. 

Too much alcohol. Almost having sex with Fitz. Feeling completely unsatisfied after rolling around in bed. With Fitz. 

There weren’t any signs of movement from her bedroom so she assumed he was still asleep. That was a slight reprieve at least. As long as he was still asleep nothing was different. He was still her best friend. But once he woke up...well, there was no way that wouldn’t change them. 

She brushed her teeth and straightened up her flat as quietly as she could. But questions kept swirling in her mind. What had she been thinking? What had _he_ been thinking? But most importantly, could their friendship survive this?

She finally gave up any pretense of trying to let him sleep and started making breakfast, knowing the smell of food would be the one thing that would lure him from bed. She was just adding eggs to the pan, the smell of sautéed vegetables filling the air making her stomach rumble, when she heard Fitz start to stir. 

This was the moment of truth. It could mean the end of their friendship. They had crossed a line...and it hadn’t even been good. Although, she had to admit that everything up until the moment it had all unexpectedly ended had been thrilling. Fitz’s hands on her body had awakened something inside of her. And his kisses —

She pushed that thought from her mind as Fitz stumbled into the kitchen, bleary eyed and slightly wrinkled from sleeping in his clothes. Well, his shirt at least since she knew his trousers had been on her bedroom floor. A blush stained her cheeks and she looked back to the stove. 

“What happened last night?” Fitz asked, his voice gravelly with sleep. “How did I end up sleeping in your bed? You should have made me take the couch.”

Jemma blinked. Fitz had asked the question without any hint of embarrassment. 

“What do you remember?” she asked cautiously.

“The last thing I remember is taking a shot of tequila...and then waking up here.” He frowned. “I guess it’s a good thing I’m here with you. At least I know I didn’t do anything embarrassing.”

Jemma slid the cast iron pan into the oven and set the timer while she thought. 

“You don’t remember anything about last night?”

“Ah, no.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, furrowing his brow in thought. “Wait, I think I remember something…”

Jemma tensed, but then relaxed as he mentioned things that had happened long before they’d found their way to her flat. Maybe he really didn’t remember. That would make things simpler for their friendship. She really didn’t want to have to be the one to tell him he was terrible in bed, falling asleep and leaving his partner unsatisfied. Knowing that about him was bad enough, but she didn’t want to hurt his feelings — or make things incredibly awkward between them — by telling him. It was best to just leave things the way they were. 

“Simmons?”

“Sorry.” She shook her head and turned to him with a slightly fake smile. “I’m just feeling a bit fuzzy this morning. I made a frittata. It should be ready in a few minutes.”

“You’re the best. Do you want me to make some tea? My head is pounding.”

Jemma spent the rest of the day slightly on edge, waiting for him to suddenly remember the night before. But he never did. They went to the planetarium as planned and when nothing felt different than it ever had she started to relax. He teased her. He remembered her favorite constellations. And he never said or did anything that indicated he remembered what they’d done the night before. 

By the time they sat down for a late lunch at her favorite restaurant she could almost pretend nothing had happened between them the night before. 

“I guess we won’t be ordering a bottle of wine with our meal,” he said apologetically, rubbing his temple. 

“It’s alright.”

“No, it was supposed to be part of your birthday celebration. I learned what wines pair best with different kinds of food. Was going to surprise you and choose the perfect wine now that you’re finally 21.”

He reminded her again of why she was so lucky to have him. As a friend. He was always so thoughtful and considerate. But before her thoughts could drift too far down that path, her focus narrowed to his final words. 

“Finally? Might I remind you that you’re only 23 days older than I am.” 

“I know,” he said with a grin. A grin that transported her back to the night before. He didn’t always look so confident, but she realized that there was something very attractive about it. “But did you know that a Cabernet pairs well with steak? And Chianti goes with pasta?”

“My own personal sommelier. What about with salad?”

“Uh.” He hesitated for a moment. “Water?”

She laughed and he smiled at her again.

“I think water sounds like an excellent pairing. Especially right now. I don’t think I could handle a repeat of last night.” She cringed at her poor choice of words but he didn’t seem to notice. 

“Yeah. I am never drinking again.”

Jemma laughed. “That might be a bit extreme.”

“Alright...no more tequila. Or at least not so much.”

* * *

Fitz’s lips were on her thigh as he pulled her knickers to the side. Every bit of her was aching for him to touch her and she almost screamed when his tongue finally licked across her folds. Jemma’s fingers twisted in the sheets and she arched her back as two of his fingers pressed inside her. He licked and sucked on her clit while his fingers fucked her, and she knew she wouldn’t last much longer.

“Fitz, I...I—“

A sharp pounding dragged her from sleep. Dream Fitz evaporated as soon as she opened her eyes, but the ache in her pussy didn’t. Needs must, she supposed, sliding her hand under the elastic of her sleep shorts. Her dream left her dripping wet and needy and she set about taking care of the problem, though her fingers felt nothing like Fitz’s touch on her body. 

Pressing two fingers into her channel she sighed in relief, squeezing her eyes closed tightly. She told herself to think about anyone other than Fitz as she worked her fingers quickly, stroking her body in the way she knew would bring on an orgasm quickly, but blue eyes and a confident smile filled her thoughts. 

More pounding broke her concentration for a moment and then she let out a low moan. 

“Oh, Fitz.”

Fuck. She wasn’t supposed to be thinking about him. But it was too late. Her muscles clenched and then she finally relaxed, sinking back onto the bed, small tremors still running through her. This really had to stop. In the weeks since what she had started to think of as “that night,” Fitz and his talented mouth had become a permanent fixture in her dreams, though she always woke up unsatisfied. No surprise there. But at least dream Fitz didn’t come with any confusing feelings about friendship or how he felt about her. He always had a very singular focus. 

A knock sounded — closer this time — and she registered that it was coming from her bedroom door. 

“Jemma, are you alright?” Fitz! Jemma grabbed for the covers she had kicked off in her sleep, hoping he hadn’t heard her moans. “You didn’t answer the door so I used my key.”

A glance at the clock told her she had overslept. No wonder he was worried. 

“Yes! I’m fine.” She jumped out of bed and grabbed clean clothes. “I’m coming.”

There was no response and Jemma hoped that was because he had moved away from the door and not because he was suddenly as embarrassed as she was by the double entendre. 

She had to get that night out of her thoughts. For the sake of their friendship if nothing else. He didn’t remember the mistake they’d made and that was a blessing. 

It wasn’t her fault her subconscious didn’t want her to forget.

* * *

When they made it to the lab after a detour for a quick breakfast, they found themselves alone in their wing of the building, save for Sally and a few biologists. The labs were almost always deserted on Saturday mornings, which was one of the reasons they liked to start their weekends at work. Jemma found that it helped her clear her mind after a busy week and Fitz always said he preferred to work without any potential interruptions. 

But judging from the way Sally waved excitedly at them as they walked by her office, they wouldn’t be alone in their lab for long. Sally had a bad habit of interrupting them at the worst possible times. 

Jemma sighed. 

“What’s wrong?” Fitz asked, glancing her way as they continued walking. 

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

“Really? Because I thought maybe...no, never mind.”

“What?” Jemma paused mid-step and Fitz halted beside her. 

“It’s just that it feels like...like you’ve been avoiding me.”

Jemma felt temporarily floored. She hadn’t been avoiding him. She’d been completely consumed by him. She’d just been struggling to remind herself where their boundaries were — which was difficult to do when every time she closed her eyes she was bombarded by memories and dreams where there were no boundaries at all. 

She pasted on a smile, attempting to be as normal as possible. 

“No, of course not. We’re best friends. Why would I be avoiding you?”

“Friends...right.” He nodded slowly and they started walking again. “I don’t know. It just feels different. Like maybe —“

“Don’t be silly, Fitz. We’ve just been busy working on this project is all. Maybe I have just been a little preoccupied. As soon as we finish, things will get back to normal.”

Things would likely never be _normal_ between them again, but maybe over time the memory would fade to something she could only pull out when she really needed it. 

Once they reached the lab they were back on familiar footing. Whatever confusion had passed between them was quickly forgotten as she pulled on her lab coat and gloves. Their new lab procedures were coming along nicely and they’d be ready to share with their boss soon. They just had a few more tests to do in order to be certain they’d found a way to isolate any potential irregularities in a sample from an 0-8-4.

This was their first really big project on their own and Jemma was eager to impress Dr. Ross. Maybe they’d finally get a chance to go into the field if their work was good enough. She titrated the sample while Fitz completed the next two steps in the process. 

“The timing here is really important,” she said over her shoulder, keeping one eye on the solution in front of her. 

“I know, Simmons, I know. You’ve only told me about 40 times.” 

He sounded a little irritated and she bristled. 

“I just want this to be perfect.”

“I know.” His voice had softened and it made her want to fall into his arms. But that would surely just lead to more questions that she couldn’t answer. “I’m sure we’ll get it this time.”

There was a knock on the door and Sally popped her head in, careful not to come too far into the lab without the proper protective equipment. At least she followed basic lab safety during her frequent intrusions into their lab. 

“I’m going to grab some lunch. Did you want to come with?”

Jemma glanced at the clock. Somehow it was already noon. Their late start this morning hadn’t helped. And she knew that was entirely her fault. But it was still much later than she thought. 

“How did it get so late?” Jemma asked, more to herself than anyone else. But Fitz answered anyway. 

“Kinda how time works.”

Jemma paused in her work and turned towards Sally, giving her full attention. Better to be careful and take a short break rather than risk having to start over. 

“I’m afraid we can’t stop right now.” Jemma tried to sound apologetic, but she was rather anxious to get back to work. 

Sally rolled her eyes. “Do you want me to bring anything back?”

“Yeah.” Fitz said eagerly before Jemma could answer for them. “Grab me a burger?”

Sally nodded and raised her eyebrows at Jemma. “You have to eat, Simmons.”

“I’ll have a salad. The one with the berries.” Sally was being awfully thoughtful today. “If we finish this test we can all eat together when you get back.”

“I’m not holding my breath on that one. I know you two too well.” But Sally was smiling, so she probably didn’t mean anything by it. 

“Thank you.”

“Any time.” 

After she disappeared back into the hallway, Jemma turned back to her work. They had already run through their protocol three times, and each time there had been a small error that had invalidated their results. One of them was almost certainly distracted — and the more she thought about it, the more certain she was that it wasn’t her. 

Fitz was distracted and it was impacting their work. That had certainly never happened before. Not in all the years they’d worked together. 

It wasn’t fair at all.

She was carefully compartmentalizing her perhaps slightly inappropriate thoughts. Every time he stepped into her personal space and she could feel his heat or smell his cologne, it sent a bolt of awareness through her. And she was still able to do her job. 

The fourth time their protocol failed, she snapped. 

“Fitz! What on earth is wrong with you today?”

“Me? It isn’t me.”

“Oh, really. Well, _someone_ keeps forgetting steps in the procedure.”

Fitz straightened up. “It wasn’t me. I never forget anything.”

“You never...never forget…” Jemma sputtered, completely at a loss for words. “I can’t believe you —“

“Name one thing that I’ve forgotten.” He moved closer, and the spark in his eyes made her stomach drop. She was infuriated. And she also desired him very, very much. 

“You forgot that we had sex.”

Everything happened in slow motion. The tablet in Fitz’s hand clattered to the floor. His mouth dropped open. Realization of what she’d just said dawned on her. 

“No, that can’t be...I mean I would remember if I’d…if we’d—”

Jemma snorted out a humorless laugh. “Yes, well, I wish I could forget. It was...less than satisfying.”

“What? How — I mean, I don’t…That can’t be right.” Emotions flashed over his face and Jemma thought it might be amusing in any other circumstances.

“Fitz, It’s alright. I wanted to. We were both quite drunk. And we didn’t actually...I mean, it wasn’t penetrative.”

“Drunk?” He looked up at her sharply. “Your birthday. The tequila. Why didn’t you say something?”

“I didn’t want to make things awkward between us. And if you didn’t remember…” Her voice trailed off as she realized how it looked. Like she was hiding something from him. And she was. Just not what he thought. 

A flash of anger crossed his face and she braced herself for an argument, but then he seemed to deflate. 

“Oh, god. I’m so sorry, Jemma.” He dropped heavily into the nearest chair as if his legs could no longer hold him upright. “I can’t believe I did that — I don’t blame you if you hate me. No wonder you’ve been keeping your distance.”

She had never seen Fitz so upset. He looked close to tears and his leg was bouncing with nerves. She stepped closer to him and took his hands in hers, forcing him to look at her. 

“I don’t hate you. You’re my best friend. And we did it together. Both of us wanted to.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? You let me think —“

“You didn’t remember. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings by telling you that you fell asleep on me. Or make things weird between us.” She knew she was babbling so she forced herself to stop talking.

“Simmons...Jemma. I —“

She hadn’t meant to tell him. And now she might be ruining what was left of their friendship. What she hadn’t already ruined with her very confusing dreams. 

“Fitz, stop. It was really quite lovely...until the end, of course. I think about it when I masturbate sometimes.” All the time.

Fitz’s face took on a shade of red that didn’t look very healthy. She worried for a second that he would run from the lab and never look back. But of course he didn’t. This was Fitz. Her best friend. She’d have to do a better job of remembering that he was just a friend. 

“I’m sorry, Jemma. I thought…” He took a deep breath and stood up, turning their hands over so he was holding her hands in his. “I can do better. Let me try again.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!! This chapter is for @2minutes2midnight Hope you feel better soon :)
> 
> This chapter was written for @mcukinkbingo for the square "Risking Getting Caught"
> 
> And a huge, huge thank you to @agentofship and @blancasplayground. None of this would happen without you! <3

Jemma froze and it felt like all the air was sucked out of the room. There was no way he just said what she thought he did. No way he’d just asked if he could give her an orgasm. 

“What?” She bit her lip, a little ashamed that her voice hadn’t come out as more than a squeak. But the memory of his touch was too close to the surface and the heat that flooded her body at his words was making it hard to think. 

“I don’t like, ah, disappointing you.” 

Fitz was looking everywhere but at her and Jemma hoped they had time to sort this out before Sally came back with lunch. She certainly didn’t want the other woman to be privy to this conversation. She closed her eyes, trying to find the right words. 

“Fitz —“

“I can do better...if you give me another chance.”

She stopped short, not sure what to say from here. They were still holding hands and his thumb stroked against her finger. As much as she was trying to remain professional, her traitorous body reacted to his touch and her nipples tightened against the fabric of her bra. Unbidden, an image of his mouth on her heated skin filled her thoughts, and she pulled her hands away before she could do something stupid — like throw herself at him.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

“But you said we both...wanted to.”

He had let her move a few steps away without following, but his gaze was suddenly dark and intense. She bit her lip nervously and watched his gaze drop to her mouth. 

“Yes. I wouldn’t have...we wouldn’t have, if we both didn’t…” her voice trailed off. The last thing she wanted was for him to somehow think he’d taken advantage of her. Or that she’d taken advantage of him. But his words were making her foolishly hope that maybe he still wanted her. “We were drunk!”

“Oh.” His smile faltered a bit and she wanted to reassure him. Needed to reassure him. “We aren’t drunk now.”

They might not be drunk, but the same recklessness she’d felt that night was running through her veins. 

“No, we aren’t drunk now.”

She took a step closer to him and didn’t object when his hand wrapped around her wrist. She tilted her head up. He was just enough taller than her that she had to look up and he had to lean down if they wanted to kiss. 

He moved towards her and she closed the distance between them, no longer having the willpower to hold herself back. If this ruined their friendship, at least it was the most wonderful way to ruin it. His lips were soft and they were much more coordinated than she remembered. His touch was tentative at first, his hand on her wrists the only other point of contact. But as the kiss deepened, his arm slid around her waist and his fingertips grazed the bare skin low on her back where her blouse had ridden up. 

Memories, dreams, and reality came crashing together and the feel of Fitz surrounded her. His tongue pressed against the seam of her lips and she moved closer to him, tangling her fingers in his curls. The fingers that were slowly tracing patterns on her skin slid lower until his hand closed on her hip. 

Heat raced through her, coiling low in her belly. 

The kiss went on and on. It was a proper first kiss. The first time she could clearly commit every bit of him to memory, but they were also guided by muscle memory. He was so familiar to her and she knew what every sound and every movement meant. But it was also all so different. The familiar pieces of their friendship were magnified as his lips descended towards her shoulder. 

She gasped in breaths of cool air — too overheated to even think straight. 

“Fitz...we should — we should…” She broke off on a moan as he nipped at the sensitive skin on her shoulder. He might not have remembered the details of that night, but he certainly knew how to make her brain short circuit. “We should stop.”

Fitz looked up in confusion and the dazed look on his face almost made her forget about words entirely. 

“Stop?” he asked, frowning, like that wasn’t a word he was familiar with. 

“Sally will be coming back.” Desire and disappointment were battling for the position as her primary emotion. 

Fitz exhaled a hot breath on her skin and a shiver tingled through her. Her hips surged towards him and as their lower bodies met she encountered the bulge in his trousers. His cock was hard and she wanted him. It seemed that he wanted her as well. 

“Sally won’t be back for awhile. The restaurant will be packed. But if you want to stop, I...I —“ Fitz swallowed and started to look uncomfortable. But he was right. They had time. They were alone.

“We’ll hear her when she comes back,” Jemma suggested. It was Saturday. Everyone in the building was there for the same reason Jemma and Fitz were. To get some work done. The more she thought about it, the more she started to think there was nothing to worry about. No one would have any reason to wander into their lab. Probably. 

“Yeah —“

Before he could say anything else, Jemma pulled his face down to hers for another kiss, and this time their bodies rocked against one another. Years of friendship had taught them how to read each other. This wasn’t much different. She could feel Fitz shifting his weight to get more comfortable and she followed him. When Jemma backed him towards the wall, he moved with her without needing to break the kiss. 

Once she had him against the wall, she pressed up onto her toes and molded her body to his. When they had first met they’d been much closer in height, but over the last few years he had gotten just enough taller than her that she fit nicely against his side when they watched movies. And now it meant she had to stretch to feel every inch of him against her. 

His hands dropped to her bum and he gave her a gentle squeeze as she rubbed against his length, humming in approval. Jemma tried to wrap her leg around his waist, and his hand slid down her thigh to help hold her up, but she couldn’t find the right angle. She pulled her mouth away from his and he made a frustrated sound as he tried to chase her lips. 

The sound sent about her bolt of heat through her and she knew she didn’t want to wait any longer. 

“Fitz...need you.” Her eyes darted around the room and the lab bench behind her gave her inspiration. 

“Jemma…” He breathed her name out and the sound was so tender, she just wanted to hold him close forever. But the way his hips twitched against her reminded her that she had other priorities at the moment. “Jemma, I love you—”

“— we should have sex!”

Fitz looked startled and Jemma couldn’t help but laugh a little. At the sound he smiled and she felt a kind of calm settle over her. 

Of course. Fitz loved her. That made sense. 

“Oh, Fitz, I love you too.”

“You do? I mean, yeah. Cool.”

She kissed him gently, trying to ease any uncertainty he still had. But how he could doubt what she wanted, she had no idea. From the feel of his body against his she was certain of his desires as well. 

“So, did you want to? Have sex, I mean. I’m not going to be able to focus otherwise.”

“Yeah...I do. But not just because I want you right now. Because I want you forever.”

“Of course. Forever.”

Then he kissed her again and all thoughts faded from her mind. She loved Fitz and she needed to feel him inside her before she exploded. 

She guided him towards the lab bench, backing up as they went, until she could lift herself up to sit on the edge. She gasped as he urged her legs around him. 

Fitz chuckled, the sound low and incredibly arousing. Jemma hoped she wouldn’t be disappointed after her fantasies of him, but she didn’t think she would be if the look on his face was anything to go by. She knew that look. She’d seen it hundreds of times in the years they’d worked and studied together. It was determination. And Fitz never gave up before he reached his goal. 

Having that look directed at her was something she might never get used to. But she was willing to try. For science, of course. 

Jemma tugged at his tie, needing to feel the warmth of his skin, and shifted impatiently as his fingers hesitated on the button of her jeans. 

She nipped at his neck as she rolled her hips closer to him. 

“Wait. Wait...there is something I should say before...well, if you still want to —“

Jemma kissed him quickly to end the rambling. 

“I still want to,” she promised, reaching down the undo the button and zipper of her jeans. 

“It’s just, I think I remember that night.” She froze and looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his expression was slightly pained. “I didn’t think we’d actually… I thought it was a dream. I just remember bits and pieces.”

“Fitz.” Jemma slid down until her feet touched the floor and then she toed off her shoes before pushing her jeans down. “Fitz, open your eyes. I love you. And I want to be with you. That doesn’t matter. It might have been a mistake, but it’s one we made together. And I want to do everything with you.” 

He looked relieved. And surprised as she pushed down her knickers. 

“We don’t have much time. Sally could be back any minute now.”

“Maybe we should wait. Go on a date?”

Jemma considered. “If that’s what you want. But I want this — you.”

“Okay. Yeah. Now. Now is good.”

He kissed her gently, like their conversation had reset something between them, and helped her back up. She reached for his trousers so they could finally be together but he dropped to the floor, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh. 

Fitz looked up at her, waiting for permission to keep going and she nodded her head before letting it fall back as his lips moved closer to her center. Her muscles trembled as he gently parted her legs and settled between her spread thighs. 

This wasn’t what she’d expected when she’d woken up today, but she’d never been so happy to be wrong. 

She could feel his warm breath and she practically vibrated in anticipation. The knowledge that Sally could return at any time — and that this was very, very forbidden — only added to her excitement. As his tongue touched her folds and he slowly licked his way towards her clit, she could honestly say that she didn’t care who saw them or how much trouble they got into. It was all worth it. And if someone happened to see them...well, then they’d know that Fitz was all hers.

She tried to tell him that. It was the sort of thing he should know, but all that came out were nonsense words and disjointed sounds broken up by panted breaths. 

His tongue circled her clit as his fingers stroked her. 

“Fiii…” She took a shuddering breath and tried again. “Mo...ore. Please.”

Two fingers stretched her channel as he sucked on her clit. 

She forgot how to breathe. She wasn’t even sure if she needed to breathe or not. Fitz. Fitz was doing this to her. His fingers moved with purpose, searching for the right angle. When he found it his talented fingers stroked the most sensitive place inside her while his tongue moved over her. 

He kept up a rhythm that both soothed and inflamed her at the same time. He brought her to the edge and then slowed his fingers. A sound of protest echoed around the lab and she pushed her hips towards him, but her orgasm fizzled before starting to build again as his tongue pressed more firmly against her and his fingers started moving faster. 

He had done it on purpose. She was almost certain. He was driving her to distraction. 

Sitting up straight, she reached for him, fingers tangling in his hair, and held him right where she needed him. His lips closed around her clit as his fingers rubbed against her swollen flesh...and finally her orgasm overtook her, stars exploding in her vision as her muscles clenched around his fingers. He didn’t stop until she finally relaxed and then it was only to press a kiss to her thigh. Using her grip on his hair, she guided his lips to her and kissed him hungrily, tasting herself on his tongue. 

She still felt on edge as she reached for her trousers. 

“Sally…” Fitz mumbled. Jemma cut him off with another kiss. “Uh, she’ll be back soon.”

Jemma bit her lip and thought. They had come this far and there was no way she’d be able to concentrate knowing what he could do to her. She let her fingers drift lower and cupped his erection through his trousers. 

He hissed out a breath at her touch and she smiled. “Then we better make it quick.”

Reaching for the button and zip, she quickly freed him from his trousers and pants. His cock was hard in her hand and she stroked him experimentally a few times. He closed his eyes and she took the opportunity to study him. He was still Fitz. Still her best friend. But she could see now that it was ridiculous that she hadn’t noticed how much more than that he was. 

Wrapping her legs around him, she positioned him at her entrance and tilted her hips towards him. 

“Oh.” He held himself back. “Condom?”

“No need. I’m covered. And both of us have clean blood work.” Jemma bit her lip, exceedingly pleased with herself that she’d made sure both of them had completed their annual physicals. “Unless, you’ve —“

“No! Ah, no.”

“Good.” She nodded and pulled him closer, savoring the first feel of him inside her. She moaned as he gripped her hips and tugged her that much closer to him. 

Crossing her ankles behind his back she gripped his shoulders as they rocked against each other. Fitz had his eyes closed and was muttering...something. 

It all felt so wonderful and she appreciated his restraint, but she wanted more. 

“Harder, Fitz.” His eyes popped open and she raised an eyebrow at him. “Faster. Sally will be back soon. ”

“Right. Yeah.”

She helped him set a rhythm. She kept reminding herself that they’d have more time later. She still hadn’t even seen him naked. Placing her palms flat behind her, she used her new leverage to meet his thrusts and sighed as pleasure coiled inside her once again. 

She was almost there. She reached a hand down between them and with a few quick motions with her finger her whole body tensed as her orgasm washed over her. 

“Jemma.” Fitz moaned her name and it was the most amazing sound she had ever heard. 

Before the little shockwaves racing through her body had stopped, he pushed deep inside of her one last time and held her tightly. She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent.

A sound from the hallway disrupted her peaceful calm. 

“Sally!”

They both froze, anticipating the moment when the door would open and they’d be caught. 

Breathless seconds passed, but nothing happened. With an awkward laugh, Fitz stepped back to let her down and Jemma gathered her clothes to right herself. 

“So, ah, was that better?”

He was rubbing his palm on the back of his neck, a sure sign that he was nervous, and she rushed to reassure them. 

“ _That_ was incredible.” He smiled at her and she couldn’t help the words that came next. “But I think we should try it again. Just to be sure.”

“Anything you want.”

Jemma was about to tell him just what she wanted when her phone started ringing. Sally had returned and instead of walking to the lab had decided to just call. That was lucky. 

After a quick greeting, Sally said she was in the break room. 

With a look towards Fitz, Jemma answered, “We can take a break. We’ll be right down.”

* * *

After a detour to get cleaned up and a quick glance in the mirror to make sure she was mostly presentable, Jemma took a seat in the small break room beside Sally. Fitz wasn’t there yet, but she was certain he wouldn’t be too far behind since food was involved. 

“I can’t thank you enough for getting lunch,” Jemma said as Sally handed her the boxed salad. 

“No worries,” she replied, waving her hand. Then, with an entirely too knowing look, she added, “You look awfully relaxed. Everything going better in the lab?”

“Yes. Yes, of course. I think we finally figured out where we were going wrong.” 

Before Sally could ask any more questions, Jemma shoved a forkful of salad into her mouth. There were still some things she needed to figure out with Fitz before she would be ready to share anything else. 

But right now everything was just perfect. She had some ideas for things they could try later...and maybe this time _both_ of them could sleep in her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley.


End file.
